Beca's recurring dream
by ThePerfectDreamGirl
Summary: Ever since seeing her Cousin in 'Into the woods' Beca's been having a recurring nightmare that changes each time she sees it, and it's terrifying her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is crossover me and my friend Kate are going to write. Its going to Beca's recurring dream that is based off the story of into the woods. I did the main wording and (obviously) uploading of the story as well as the main Pitch Perfect parts. Lea**

 **Hey People this is Kate, I just want you to know that I have loved into the woods since the day it came out and know the story like the back of my hand, so I shall be giving most ideas for the Into the woods side of this story. Kate xx**

It started with a phone call, a very excited phone call from my cousin. 'Beca, Beca You'll never guess what... I got cast as Cinderella in the drama club production of Into The Woods.' Jade rushed down the phone.

'Oh that's amazing, I knew you'd get a main part one day Jade, your singing voice is drop dead gorgeous.' I replied

'Awww... That's so sweet' Chloe Joined in.

'Sorry I put you on speakerphone, that's my girlfriend Chloe.' I said.

'That's okay Becs. Will you come and see it, its over the summer so you'll be at home.' Jade continued

'I'm sure I will, and so will Chloe she loves all musicals.' I said. Chloe smiled at me with a twinkle in her eyes. 'What grade are you in now Jade? I forgot.' I admitted.

'7th grade, I started middle school the same year as you started at Collage.' She replied.

'Oh cool. Well I have to go meet up with some of my mates in a few minutes so get your mom to email me the dates your preforming okay Jade?'

'I will, I'll call you again soon Beca, we need to catch up properly I haven't spoken to you in 6 months. But Bye for now.' Jade said

'Bye Jade' I said

'Bye Jade' Chloe echoed, then I hung up the phone.

It had been 7 months, tonight I was going to see my Cousin Jade preforming in Into the Woods, on stage as Cinderella. I was probably as excited as she was, which was a little over the top. Me and Chloe sat next to each other in my auntie's car, hand in hand, I felt like making it clear I really loved her. My Auntie Rose was the closest I'd had to a mother since I was 6, when my mother had died in car crash, she'd always been there for my dad and I and Jade had become like a sister to me. 'Well good luck my Little Cinderella.' I said to the short nervous looking little girl sat next to me.

'Thanks Becs' She said, I kissed her forehead, I don't know why I kissed her forehead I just did, out of habit. Chloe gave me what she called 'the eye' Oh right of course how could I forget I kissed Chloe's cheek and she kissed mine in return. 'I love you more of course.' I said to Chloe. I didn't realise that my Aunt had parked the car. 'Are you love birds getting out the car or what?' She asked. We smiled at each other and got out of the car. I looked again at Chloe's dress, it was so beautiful. The dress itself was a pale pink with floral patterning, with a few small sparkels she had added on herself. I was in one of my favourite galaxy paterned dress, I loved the way the purples, blues, pinks and white marbled the dress, and the random way in which the sequins fell made it really look like outer space.

At the interval of the show, me and Chloe went drinking. I have to say I did get a little bit drunk, but not that badly. It was during this time I was having a chat with Chloe and we were talking about the grim tales behind the fairy tales, I guessed that was the bit that I would creep me out a bit later. I changed the subject eventually into talk about dresses, Chloe clearly fancied herself a bit of as Cathy Hiatt from 'The Last Five Years' a play she adores (obviously besides the whole heartbreak over a boy part, she was never going to hit that wall) and she was very interested in the way the play created a different look at the humble gold dress of Cinderella, the only problem with that being I only saw a Gold Dress. I was ever so slightly glad when the second half started as it meant Chloe was silent again.

At the end, me and Chloe walked out hand in hand with my Auntie Rose tagging along. We went back to the car while my Auntie collected Jade, we went back to the subject of grim stories behind fairy tales. After praising Jade on her amazing performance, we sat in silence Chloe nearly fell asleep on the way back, everytime she di I nudged her gently and she'd wake back up. When Chloe had been through several attempts to fall asleep on me, I pulled out my I-pod (which she had clearly, at some point, got her hands on), gave her a earphone and put on some music from her favourite musical, The last five years.

Once we arrived in my auntie's house we went up to my old room, where I was staying and curled up together on the double bed. I loved evenings like this, tonight we were watching a trashy movie (or that was my opinion), called 'The Day After Tomorrow.' I'd never actually made it to the end of this movie without getting bored out of my mind, but somehow Chloe changed that. After that we chatted for a while. Then Chloe fell asleep. Something wasn't right tonight. I mean sure we've all had nights where we feel something bad was going to happen, and tonight was certainly one of them. The only problem was I am quite an active sleeper, meaning I thrash around a lot in my sleep at times, and talk. Chloe was a light sleeper and I had woken her up before when we weren't in the same bed, I was scared what might do to her.

 **Thanks for reading this so far. I'll be continuing this soon, I don't quite know when though. Lea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about how long it's been, but I had no inspiration for where to yake this. I've had an idea for this chapter, but it could end up as a very short story. I just don't know where it will go yet. Lea** I tossed and turned for over an hour trying to get to sleep. I just couldn't get comfy for some unknown reason. I can already tell that it'll just be one of those nights. The idea of the darker side of fairy tales were rattleling about in my head, and I decided to watch some videos on youtube. Game theories were a go to at this time at night. I put on my watch later playlist, and soon discovered I was very tired. Soon I was flat out asleep, my playlist still running.

It was a light, unsettled type of sleep. but I already knew what was coming. A strange horrible dream.

 _I looked down. I was breathtaken by what I saw. A beautiful golden dress, I was over the moon. I looked beautiful! 'Chloe! Chloe! Come look at my dress, isn't it lovely!' I exclaimed. There was no reply. Suddwnly I looked around. I'm in a wood. No biggie, it's just a wood. I looked around some more, and suddenly saw a woman walking towards me with a white cow. That was when it dawned on me. 'Oh God. I'm in the woods, and the worst thing is, somebody's going to die. The lady was walking towards me now. 'Hello are you lost?' She asked._

 _I noticed her hair first. A firey ginger colour. the next thing I noticed was the eyes. Crystal blue. Chloe._

 _'Chloe! Chloe! We have to get out of here!' I said loudly._

 _'I don't see what you mean fair maiden.' she replied._

 _'Chloe! It's me Beca.' I said, feeling the tears running down my face._

 _'Chloe? Beca what is this rubbish?' She asked._

 _'It's not rubbish, it's the truth.' I said, almost pleading with her. She seemed rather taken back by what I said. Suddenly, I remembered the tattoo that I had got a few days ago on my wrist. A simple heart, with a infinity sign in the middle which had my initials in one side, and her's in the other. I showed her this. The woman began stepping backwards, letting go of the rope tied around the cow's neck._

 _'Beca!' She cried still stepping backwards. 'Beca, it's happening against my will. I want to stand with you, but I can't she was leaning forwards, trying to fight it. I realised too late what was going to happen. I raced forwards, and grabbed Chloe's hand, trying to drag her forwards, away from the cliff edge, but I was too late, and she slipped off the edge of the cliff. I grabbed her hand, but my grip wasn't strong enough, so she fell. I could hear her screams of terror and agony as she fell downwards, and suddenly they stopped._

 _The surroundings faded away into black all around me. Darkness._

 _'Cinderella. Get up here!' the voices cried._

 _looked around me, the cellar of a house was beging to come into light._

 _I ran to the door, making sure to stay quiet. 'Yes.' I said entering the room that the voices came from. There were three fat, ugly girls sat in frount of me._

 _'Do my hair cinderella!' The first one ordered._

 _'File my nails' The second one commanded. I ran to the first one to speak and began to elegantly tie up the hair._

 _'You've done so much better in the past Cinderella, What's your mind set on? The prince?' She sneered. She slapped me._

 _The biggest, and ugliest of the women, stormed over to me, in her ball gown, and pushed me backwards. I fell and hit my head on the fire grate. Everything went black._

I awoke screaming.

'What's the matter?' Chloe asked me. I was too busy hyperventilating to answer. 'Bad dream?' She asked. I nodded. She waited patiently until I was able to talk. I satyself up and ecplained the entire dream to her.

'Don't be silly Beca you silly girl. Go back to sleep, We can talk in the morning.' She aid and rolled over. I snuggled back down.

'Chloe' I asked a few moments later.

'Yes' she replied sleepily

'Where's my phone?' I asked.

'On top the draws next to you, You fell asleep with it still playing a video, and you had your headphones, I made sure you didn't hurt yourself.' She explained.

I picked up my phone. 'Thanks Chloe. I love you.' I whispered to her.

 **I did it!! Two fanfictions in one day #proud**

 **Lea**


End file.
